


Doing Chores Around the House

by Avasti



Series: Prompt Fill - For Fun! [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avasti/pseuds/Avasti
Summary: A fun little prompt 'adventure' between myself and Beccabear93No rules, no limits, just some funDay 1. Prompt 29 - Doing Chores around the house.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Prompt Fill - For Fun! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151660
Kudos: 8





	Doing Chores Around the House

Nines rinses off the last of the dishes, setting it aside and wiping his hands on his apron. It had taken him nearly half an hour to clean the monstrous pile of dishes in Gavin’s kitchen, so surely the man is done folding laundry by now.

He pokes his head into the bedroom, and frowns at the pile of clean clothes still strewn on the mattress,

“Gavin?”

If this is some sort of ridiculous game, the human will be in for one hell of a surprise when Nines sniffs him out. Many things about his model were improved after information was gathered through Connor, one includes the ability to track.

Nines leans against the doorframe, watching the pile of clothes, “Gavin, don’t make me hunt you down.”

Just as he suspected it would, the pile shifts. Nines releases a slow breath and walks over, “You wont like what happens next, Detective.”

Probably knowing Nines doesn’t usually bluff, the detective throws off the pile of clothing and pouts at the imposing android, “I hate folding laundry!”

“You hate dishes less?”

“Well… no.”

“That’s why I did your dishes for you.” Nines leans into Gavin’s personal space and lowers his voice an octave, “I am not your maid. I am not your wife. Do your laundry or so help me you won’t have a home for tonight.”

They stare at each other for a long moment before Gavin offers an unsure nod, “Okay, I’ll get it done.”

Nines straightens and smirks at the detective’s elevated heart rate, “Good. I will wait.”

Gavin swallows hard, “There?”

“Yes. Now get to it.”


End file.
